Ultimate Omnitrix: Transformers Animated
Ultimate Omnitrix: Transformers Animated is the third (or is it fourth?) crossover for Ultimate Omnitrix 2. It is a crossover between Ben 10: Ultimate Omnitrix 2 and Transformers Animated. Plot "Ben Tennyson" I huffed again maybe for the tenth time "Can't I watch another show?" "Hey, I am watching a channel" he replied "You know the TV rules" "I am bored with all those Ben 10 stuff" I glared at him "By the way, it has your name imprinted!!!" "Oh come on" He turned back to watching while I have another idea. I grinned "Fine, if you don't want me watching, I could --" "Could what" he yelled I took out my spellbook, a birthday present from Gwen. (secretly of course) "Animator Objectia" I enchanted The TV was alive and started sprouting legs. "I am going to watch it in my room, myself" I smirked "If I catch you, I will --" "Melator!!!" So there, I blasted him out of my room. The alarm blared. "Guess your arguments have to wait" Stan Li said as he hovered "Let's go" "Hey! Clown Dude" Zeszon shouted "For the last time, Freak Chill" Zombozo said "I am Zombozo!!" "What do you have in your hand" Gwen asked The clown grinned, his up-to-something-evilly-will-be-done grin. "This, Gwenny is the Transmogrifyer" he began "It will sent you freaks to another alternate dimensions." I sighed "So, what are we doing?" I created a shield that blown the clown away from us. I ran with the transmogrifyer. Zombozo seemed to be typing. Suddenly, a Thep Khufan and a Transylian tried to get the transmogrifyer. Zeszon started to tap on it. I yelled "Zeszon!!! No!!!" Too late, the mogrifyer began to glow and a huge explosion wave hit Gwen, Stan, Aguas and me. I tried to take cover using my Keyblades but I was in another dimension. I woke up.......How long was I out? I saw a girl with red hair and pink eyes. She was about nine or eight. She giggled and shouted "Bumblebee! He's awake" "Hey, little buddy!" a green giant robot said "What" a yellow giant robot shouted. Helooks much smaller than the green guy. My back ached. I asked "Where am I?" The girl giggled again "You seemed to lost your memories" "I am Sora" I told her "I am Sari, you really needed help there" she told me "From what?" I asked "That's weird, a mad clown" she told me "He was terrified with Autobots and ran away" "The Autobots?" "You look like you're not from around here" I stood up. I heard sirens blaring. Suddenly, three robots came into the room. They looked at me with uncertainty. "Why did you keep that human here?" the red-firetruck robot asked "He was badly injured" Sari told him "He would need some healing" the ambulance robot said "With your key" "My key don't effect on organics" The firetruck robot said "I am Optimus Pri--" "Wait a minute, are you going to reveal our secrets?" the ambulance robot said "He looks like he's not from Detroit" "It's true, I am from Bellwood" I told them "Anyone a GPS" Sari sighed "Bellwood was an old city, it was like 20 years ago" I gasped. I started to make out the facts. 1. I was in an alternate dimension. 2. I am stuck with robots which are motor vehicles 3. I am stuck!!!!!!!!!! "What's the year now" I asked "2345" she said "I am half alien-half human" I told them "Like half Cybertronian?" they asked "No, Half Anodite" I told them "Energy beings who can control energy" The yellow robot interrupted "That introduction have to wait, right now we have a massive energy signature in downtown" "I'll come with you" I said "No, it's too dangerous" the firetruck robot said. But I don't have time to argue with them. "If you guys wanna defeat Zombozo, I can help" I said "Okay then, Sari and Sora get into Bumblebee's car" "Bumblebee?" I asked "The yellow guy" she told me and guided to into the car. "Today, we have a free passenger" she said "Say that again?" the yellow car asked We arrived at the place in about 20 minutes. We were standing in front of.....Ben. Ben groaned and is swaying. I ran and created an energy platform to cross the under constructed road. "We have to help --" the blast of ice and energy appeared. "them???" "Ben, Zeszon, Gwen, Stan!" I yelled "Hey come down here" "Ha ha, Vu are Vu to vention my powers" a purple and white robot said from behind "Vat is interesting, another specimen" and pointed at me. Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Omnitrix 2 Episodes